


Wonder

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Español | Spanish, Fight Sex, M/M, Public Masturbation, Royalty, Secret Messages, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Ambos clanes deben unirse por el bien de todos. Jensen y Misha se conocen desde que nacieron, aunque hace muchos años que no se ven porque de jóvenes descubrieron que se llevaban fatal y no podían verse el uno al otro. Ahora no les queda más remedio que casarse si no quieren ver peligrar sus tierras.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Dpmw0HTk6c)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPS.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Petición de:** Patricia Lopez Alburquerque

**Fanfic realizado para las Super Peticiones Navideñas 202.**

**Sin betear.**

**Warnings/Kinks:** 33 Publi/semi public sex. 63 Fight sex. 73 Inventing a secret sex language to use in public. 102 Royalty. 11 One catches the other masturbating. 119 Clothes sharing. 108 Arranged marriage.

 **Resumen:** Ambos clanes deben unirse por el bien de todos. Jensen y Misha se conocen desde que nacieron, aunque hace muchos años que no se ven porque de jóvenes descubrieron que se llevaban fatal y no podían verse el uno al otro. Ahora no les queda más remedio que casarse si no quieren ver peligrar sus tierras.

 **Nota de la autora:** Aunque resulte obvio, me gustaría aclarar que el lugar de la historia es inventado. Son reinos inventados y, aunque la historia no se ubica en ningún tiempo concreto, pero por algunos conceptos parezca una historia medieval, ellos utilizan un lenguaje moderno y actual.

WONDER

Jensen odiaba toda esa situación, pero era cierto que no podía postergarlo durante más tiempo. Su clan estaba en peligro, al igual que lo estaba el de Misha. Sus padres habían sido amigos durante toda la vida y eso era algo que no podían olvidar. Ellos habían crecido juntos hasta la pubertad, y fue justo ahí donde empezaron a odiarse sin remedio. Ahora, muchos años más tarde, o se unían como debían de haber hecho bastante tiempo atrás, u otros clanes los conquistarían y podrían perder todas sus tierras y sus reinos.

Ser el líder del clan equivalía a ser el Rey de esas tierras. Sus obligaciones y lealtad para con su pueblo eran las mismas, y eso era algo que Jensen se tomaba muy en serio.

Ahora iba de camino al reino de Misha. Sus tierras colindaban con las suyas, y pronto, todos esos valles de brezos serían también suyos. Juntos iban a ser muy poderosos. Separados no tendrían ni un año de vida. Por eso iban a llevar a cabo ese matrimonio de conveniencia; por el bien de su gente y de las tierras que sus padres, y de los padres de sus padres antes que ellos, que habían luchado y ganado, algunos dejándose la vida en ello.

Misha iba de camino a reunirse con Jensen. Él no tendría que salir de sus tierras, pero habían acordado reunirse en una pequeña villa cerca del perímetro donde se unían ambos clanes. Esa villa era muy pequeña, pero tenía una iglesia muy acogedora y una posada enorme de gran renombre. Era allí donde habían invitado a todos sus allegados, amigos y familiares.

En cuanto Jensen llegó, solicitó reunirse con Misha. Tenían mucho papeleo que arreglar antes de la boda y, por lo que se había enterado, varios de sus familiares habían preparado una fiesta antes del casamiento.

—El señor le espera. —Un guarda de seguridad le abrió la puerta de uno de los salones de la posada y le dejó paso.

Jensen entró en se quedó quieto en medio de la habitación. Al fondo, frente a él, se encontraba Misha. No pudo seguir caminando porque no se lo esperaba así. ¿Cómo diablos se lo había imaginado, entonces? Era cierto que la última vez que lo había visto fue bastante tiempo atrás, pero no recordaba mucho más. Ahora, no tenía ni por asomo trece años y era un hombre hecho y derecho. Tenía unos increíbles ojos azules y unos labios carnosos que bien podían rivalizar con los suyos.

—Jensen. —Misha caminó hacia él para darle la bienvenida—. Me alegra ver que ya has llegado. —Conforme se fue acercando a él, descubrió que las canciones que cantaban los juglares eran ciertas y que ese hombre tenía ojos color aceituna y labios hechos para pecar—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bastante bueno, gracias. —Jensen estiró el brazo cuando llegaron a unirse en el centro de la habitación y se dieron la mano—. Espero que no lleves mucho esperando.

Misha le indicó que lo siguiera y que tomara asiento a su lado. Luego se giró hacia una de las sirvientas que tenía la posada.

—Por favor, traiga el mejor vino. Y algo para picar. El señor ha llegado y hay que celebrarlo.

La chica asintió y corrió hacia la puerta para cumplir con la orden.

Jensen estaba impresionado. ¿Ese era el mismo hombre que años atrás le había obligado a comer tierra con gusanos y le había echado resina en el pelo?

—Parece que el día ha llegado, Jensen. No podemos posponerlo más.

Jensen asintió.

—Eso veo. ¿Crees que se han enterado todos los clanes que quieren nuestras tierras? Con nuestra unión, sus ansias de conquistan se habrán acabado.

Misha asintió.

—Se ha enterado hasta San Pedro. Todo el mundo está bastante sorprendido porque saben de nuestra enemistad, pero no somos el primer matrimonio que se casa por conveniencia.

Jensen asintió. Antes de llegar pensó que le iba a costar más trabajo tener un acuerdo con él, pero estaba siendo todo lo contrario; Misha parecía ser un tío muy amble y cercano.

La chica a la que habían encargado el vino y algunas viandas llegó en ese momento con una bandeja enorme que dejó en la mesa y se marchó en el acto.

Misha sirvió dos copas de vino y le tendió una a Jensen. Alzó su copa y esperó a que el otro lo imitara para hacer un brindis.

—Por nosotros, y por nuestras tierras. Larga vida a nuestros clanes.

Jensen asintió complacido por el brindis. Se acercó la copa a los labios, pero no bebió.

Misha lo miró y detuvo también su copa. Entonces sonrió.

—¿Crees que voy a envenenarte? —Al no obtener respuesta, Misha agarró la copa de Jensen y bebió de ella. Luego se la devolvió—. ¿Ves? No tiene sentido que te mate ahora. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Aún no hemos firmado nada.

Jensen se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió, loco por aplacar la sed que sentía, aunque sospechaba que no era vino lo que deseaba.

—Quizás envenenarme no —dijo cuando dio buena cuenta de la bebida—, pero drogarme, sí. Aprovecharías que no estaría en pleno uso de mis facultades y usarías mi firma para quedarte con todas mis tierras.

Misha, que aún no había bebido, se acercó la copa a los labios y le dio un trago largo sin apartar la mirada de él. Luego se los lamió, siendo muy consciente de que Jensen seguía el recorrido de su lengua.

—Si alguna vez llegara a drogarte, Jensen, créeme que no malgastaría la oportunidad ni con firmas, ni con papeleos. —Y le guiñó un ojo para dejarle bien claro por donde iban los tiros.

Jensen se llevó una uva a los labios y se la introdujo en la boca, consciente de las intenciones de Misha.

—Quizás para eso no te haga falta drogarme. —Y le devolvió el guiño.

Misha carraspeó. Intentó recordar por qué se llevaban mal Jensen y él, pero no encontró nada reciente, solo aquella vez que le pegó el culo a la silla en su noveno cumpleaños.

—¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra? —Señaló a otra de las mesas, donde encima había un montón de documentos y planos.

—Sí. Ordenaré que traigan mis cosas. He escuchado que esta noche quieren hacernos una fiesta y no creo que nos dejen quedarnos aquí estudiando el contrato de matrimonio.

Misha tuvo que darle la razón. Al día siguiente iban a casarse a primera hora de la mañana y antes de que eso sucediera, debían de haberlo dejado todo bien atado.

Estuvieron sentados a la mesa varias horas. Tenían terrenos que colindaban y debían poner un remedio para ello. Algunos eran tierras de cultivo, por lo que la cosecha debía de repartirse entre ambos reinos a no ser que dictaminaran lo contrario.

Trataron todos los puntos anómalos que habían apuntado y llegaron a un acuerdo de manera amistosa. Era increíble que dos personas que habían estado tantos años odiándose, ahora se estuvieran tratando con tanta cordialidad.

Terminaron a lo justo cuando llegaron un montón de familiares por ambas partes para arrastrarles a la fiesta que habían organizado. Había mucha comida, mucha bebida, música, bailes exóticos y bufones por toda la sala.

Jensen y Misha se dejaron entretener y bebieron más de la cuenta. Era un momento para celebrar y unirse a los demás, aunque al día siguiente hubiera otra celebración, más pomposa incluso que la de esa noche, pero todas esas personas estaban allí por ellos, y eso era el inicio de una buena unión de por vida.

Misha se encontró buscando a Jensen con la mirada más de una vez entre la gente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente atractivo? No entendía cómo había logrado seguir soltero, porque estaba seguro que todo el condado tenía que haberle pedido matrimonio. Hombre, mujeres, y hasta cabras. Ese hombre parecía tener un embrujo especial, un aura alrededor de él que era magnético, mágico. Y eso, unido a su encanto natural, sus conversaciones interesantes y lo jodidamente educado que era, daban como resultado a un hombre que no podía ser de la tierra. No podía.

Se había quedado un rato mirándole sin darse cuenta de que Jensen también lo miraba. Entonces observó que Mildred se había acercado a Jensen para hablar con él. Esa mujer no estaba muy centrada. Todos la querían en la aldea, pero estaba un poco loca y no había que hacerle mucho caso. Cuando vio que Jensen se volvía hacia ella y ponía cara de que intentaba comprenderla, pero sin conseguirlo, a él le dio la risa. Empezó a hacerle aspavientos con los brazos para llamar la atención de Jensen, pero solo logró que el hombre le mirara de reojo y lo ignorara. Cuando pasó un buen rato, se apiadó de él y decidió ir a su rescate. Se bebió una copa entera y cogía otra para su prometido. Uouh, prometido. Qué bien sonaba. Al llegar, se colocó estratégicamente entre los dos.

—Jensen, querido, te andaba buscando. —Le tendió a Jensen la copa y se volvió hacia la mujer—. Mildred, no te importará que te robe a mi chico, ¿verdad? Hay un asunto urgente que debemos atender.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Misha ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia una esquina de la enorme habitación.

—¿Qué diablos...? —Jensen se tomó la copa entera y miró alrededor a ver si podía encontrar otra—. Esa mujer me ha vuelto loco. Me ha hablado de los elfos que viven debajo de su cama, y de una hormiga que le habla. ¡Ah! y de una pelusa que esconde en no sé dónde. Me ha dado miedo. No he querido preguntarle.

Misha se rio. Pilló al vuelo una copa de una de las bandejas que llevaban de un lado para otro y se la tendió.

—Toma. Te hace falta. —Lo miró acabársela de un trago y le sonrió—. Estaba haciéndote señales para que la ignoraras, pero no me hacías caso.

—¡Yo qué sé! No te entendía nada. Deberías de ser más claro. —Lo culpó—. O mejor aún; deberíamos de tener un código secreto o algo.

—Buena idea. —El alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza, pero Misha aún se sentía lo suficientemente despejado como para inventarse cosas—. Tocarse la nariz, por ejemplo, podría ser que quiero chupártela. ¡Ah! Y pasarse un dedo por la frente puede ser que estoy pensando cosas guarras sobre ti.

Jensen encogió los ojos. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver eso con avisarle de algún peligro? No obstante, le pareció divertido lo que Misha le proponía y se unió al nuevo código secreto que estaba inventando.

—Rascarse una ceja puede ser que quiera besarte. Y tocarse el lóbulo de la oreja con un dedo es que quiero abrazarte, si es con dos dedos, es que quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Misha fue a añadir algo más, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ¿para qué diablos servía eso que estaban haciendo? Había bebido demasiado, al menos él, y ya era hora de que pusiera freno y se fuera a la cama porque sino al día siguiente no podría levantarse para asistir a su propia boda.

—Creo que debo irme a la cama. Estoy muy cansado y mañana quiero estar despejado.

Jensen asintió. Él también debería de marcharse, pero antes saludaría a un par de personas a las que había dejado pendiente para charlar en algún momento de la noche.

—Yo voy a quedarme un rato más. Descansa. Mañana nos vemos.

Misha asintió. Cruzó la enorme estancia para salir por la puerta más próxima a donde estaban las habitaciones. Antes de hacerlo, se giró para observarle por última vez esa noche. Alguien acababa de tirarle una copa encima y le había mojado todo el hombro y el brazo, provocando que la blanca tela se le pegara al cuerpo como una segunda piel, descubriendo un fuerte y musculoso brazo debajo de la prenda.

Tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes porque había comenzado a pensar cosas muy raras. Ya había empezado a decir cosas sin sentido, como ese estúpido juego de signos sexuales que no sabía de donde había salido. Era muy posible que su subconsciente le estuviera intentando mandar señales, pero él iba a ignorarlas por su propio bien.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, caminó hacia la cama, se sentó y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero. Prefería no tumbarse de golpe porque por experiencia sabía que la habitación iba a darle demasiadas vueltas si lo hacía.

Sin nada que hacer, las imágenes de Jensen comenzaron a llegarle a la cabeza, como si fueran aves de presa rodeando a su próxima víctima. Había comenzado a tocarse por encima del pantalón. La erección era bien palpable y le exigía otro tipo de tocamientos más íntimos. Sin dudar, se abrió el pantalón y se lo deslizó un poco hacia abajo para dejar salir el bulto que no quería quedarse confinado dentro de la prenda. Con ella ante sus ojos, comenzó a masajearla, despacio, mientras se recreaba con cada movimiento. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Jensen, aunque no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para que la imagen de ese hombre apareciera en su cabeza. Separó los labios y comenzó a gemir mientras un fotograma tras otro le abordaba la cabeza, como si fuera una sesión de fotos, o una película antigua.

—Hmmmm... Jensen.

Jensen ya había tenido suficiente fiesta por esa noche. Se despidió de todo aquel con el que se cruzaba y salió de la estancia para poner rumbo a su habitación. Le habían dado una en el pasillo opuesto al de Misha, pero antes debía pasar por la habitación de él porque era allí donde habían dejado su equipaje, ya que había llegado antes de tiempo y no tenían listos sus aposentos. Iba a necesitar una muda y el cepillo de dientes. Había pensado coger el pijama también, pero para qué si solía dormir desnudo...

Al llegar a la puerta, dudó si llamar o no. ¿Y si Misha estaba ya dormido y lo despertaba por golpear la puerta? Tras meditarlo durante unos segundos, decidió abrir sin hacerse notar. Total, solo iba a coger su cepillo de dientes y a largarse en cuestión de segundos. Lo que no sabía era que, al abrir, iba a encontrarse a Misha en la cama, masturbándose.

Sin poderlo evitar, se quedó mirando la escena. Sabía que no debía, no era un mirón, pero le era imposible apartar los ojos. Ese era un momento íntimo y personal de Misha, como lo podía tener cualquier otro tío del mundo, él mismo sin ir más lejos, y nadie tenía por qué decirle nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Obviamente, lo más acertado era dar marcha atrás, cerrar la puerta, largarse de allí, y olvidar todo lo que había visto. Claro. Como si fuera tan fácil. A ver quién era el guapo que podía quitarse la imagen de ese hombre de la cabeza, porque él ya sabía que no.

Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, porque terminó de abrir la puerta y cerró tras él. Había caminado media habitación cuando Misha se percató de su presencia.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —exclamó cuando lo vio reaccionar e intentar cubrirse. Adelantó las manos para avisarle de que no dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

Como si estuviera rodeando a un animal herido, llegó a los pies de la cama, se sentó sobre el colchón, y dejó caer la espalda en la madera que también había a los pies. Así estaba frente a frente con él. Sin decir nada más, se abrió los botones del pantalón y tiró de ellos de cualquier manera hacia abajo, hasta que una gloriosa erección emergió entre ellos.

A Misha se le secó la boca al verle. Si tenía alguna duda por saber si toda la anatomía de Jensen era perfecta, ese era el momento justo para entender que todo, absolutamente todo en ese hombre, había sido creado por algún tipo de dios pagano. Incluida su polla.

Jensen había comenzado a masajearse con buen ritmo, como si quisiera alcanzarle o algo por el estilo. Aunque eso no era demasiado complicado, porque había llegado a la habitación medio empalmado. En realidad, ese había sido su estado natural desde que se había reencontrado con Misha.

Sus miradas iban a sus caras y luego a sus erecciones, cada uno con la atención puesta en el otro. Misha no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Jensen que, de vez en cuando, se lamía el labio inferior para luego mordérselo. Ese simple gesto fue más que suficiente para hacer que explotara en mil pedazos. Aceleró algo más la mano y dio rienda suelta al orgasmo que había estado conteniendo no sabía muy bien cómo.

—Dios, Jensen —jadeó.

Jensen lo miró a los ojos, a esas maravillosas pupilas azules que ahora brillaban con más fuerza. Había dicho su nombre. Más bien lo había jadeado, y esa voz medio susurrada y agónica fue directa a su polla. En apenas un segundo comenzó a correrse también con las lágrimas saltadas por contenerse y no gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

Regresaron a la tierra casi a la vez, aunque el primero en reaccionar fue Jensen, que se incorporó para ponerse bien los pantalones. Misha tardó un poco más, pero al final acabó imitándole. Jensen carraspeó. Ese era el momento de explicar su presencia.

—Perdón si entré sin llamar, pero han dejado mis cosas aquí y necesitaba mi cepillo de dientes. Ahora creo que necesitaré una muda.

Misha sonrió. No se le veía apurado para nada.

—Me alegra de que hayas entrado. Así ha sido más divertido. —Se incorporó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño—. Voy a darme una ducha. Por si también quieres unirte.

Jensen supo que se había empalmado otra vez. Maldita polla loca. Aún no había terminado de reponerse cuando ya le estaba pidiendo más. Esta vez, con todo el pesar de su corazón, y de sus pelotas, tenía que declinar la invitación.

—Errrmmm, no puedo. Es demasiado tarde y necesito dormir al menos dos horas antes de la ceremonia o la gente pensará que te estás casando un zombi. Además, dicen que dos personas que se van a casar no deben dormir en la misma cama la noche antes de la ceremonia. O algo así.

Misha se asomó a la puerta. Ya no llevaba nada de ropa y su polla también parecía haber cobrado vida de nuevo.

—Pero masturbarnos podemos, ¿no? Porque si no ya hemos empezado mal.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. No podía. Ese hombre producía un embrujo en él que lo dejaba sin respiración. Logró alcanzar una muda limpia y su cepillo de dientes y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Hasta mañana, Mish. —Logró despedirse antes de marcharse.

Una vez en el pasillo, jadeó por el esfuerzo titánico que acababa de hacer mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación. Algún día los juglares tendrían que hablar de semejante proeza la que acababa de realizar.

Misha se quedó en la ducha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que se le uniera Jensen a la cama había sido totalmente inesperado. Ni siquiera le dio vergüenza que lo pillara. Tampoco le dio demasiado tiempo para reaccionar, aunque lo importante era cómo se había desarrollado todo. ¿Es que todo lo referente a Jensen era perfecto? No podía existir tanta belleza en una sola persona. Era imposible, pero ahí estaba ese hombre, e iba a casarse con él. Desde luego, se sentía como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. No era nuevo que se sintiera atraído por él. Ya estaba coladito por sus huesos cuando eran unos niños. Incluso le hacía la vida imposible porque no encontraba otra manera de manifestar que le gustaba. Tampoco sabía si se le estaba permitido hacerlo. Eso le llevó a pensar que quizás Jensen le odiara por eso. Al día siguiente, después de la boda, necesitaba hablar con él. Ahora iba a disfrutar de su baño, que se lo había ganado con creces.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen se despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido tardísimo. Una mezcla de nervios, deseo, excitación y anhelo le prohibieron poder conciliar el sueño. Solo cuando el cansancio venció a su extenuado cuerpo, al fin se rindió a lo inevitable.

Se dio una ducha con agua fría para terminar de despertarse, porque ni todo el café del reino iba a ser suficiente para que lograra reaccionar en un tiempo normal, y tenía que estar despierto en su boda.

Tardó más de la cuenta en ducharse. Eso le dejó con el tiempo justo para vestirse y bajar a la sala. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su tartán para la ceremonia no estaba. Lejos de entrar en pánico, caminó en pelotas por el pasillo de la posada rumbo a la habitación de Misha por si él sabía algo. Entró si llamar y allí se encontró a una adorable mujer de cabellos plateados y piel oscura.

—Señor Ackles. Al fin aparece. Tengo que ayudarle a vestirle.

Jensen respiró hondo. Nadie le había dicho a dónde tenía que ir. Cerró la puerta de golpe tras él y caminó hacia el borde de la cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el kilt que había allí perfectamente planchado y dispuesto no era el suyo.

Los colores del clan de los Ackles era rojo, con finas líneas amarillas y azules y el del clan de Misha era azul oscuro, con líneas amarillas y blancas. Ese, definitivamente era su tartán.

—Aquí hay un error. Esos no son mis colores.

La mujer no parecía para nada alarmada.

—Pero, querido —respondió con toda la calma del mundo—. En poco rato vais a pasar a ser uno. ¿Qué más dará qué colores lleve cada uno?

A Jensen sí que le daba. El rojo era su color, y el de su padre, el de su madre, el de sus abuelos, el de todo su pueblo, y no iba a consentir una ofensa como esa. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su tartán?

Se lo puso porque no había otra cosa y bajó hecho una furia por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la iglesia, la música comenzó a tocar. Quiso detenerles, pero nadie le hizo caso. Entre vítores y deseos de buena suerte, su pueblo, su familia, su gente, lo laureaba hasta que llegó al altar. Seguía enfadado porque no comprendía nada. ¿Y si esa había sido una broma más de Misha? Siempre le había gustado mortificarle. ¿Y si se había desecho de él? ¿Y si, con esa acción, le estaba obligando a ponerse sus colores?

Cuando pensó que la furia iba a quemarle por dentro, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Se giró hacia la puerta de la entrada y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, sorprendido; allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba Misha. Lucía su tartán, sus colores. No el de otro, no una réplica, no uno nuevo. No; era _su_ kilt.

Algo dentro de Jensen vibró como si fuera un Berserker justo antes de una pelea, pero no era guerra lo que buscaba. Lo que quería era a Misha. Necesitaba estrecharle entre sus brazos y besarle hasta que no pudiera más. ¿Cómo era posible que sus colores le sentaran tan bien? Parecía que lo había vestido toda su vida, y lo veía caminar hacia él, con orgullo, llevando sus colores, con la cabeza levantada, sonriente y, por un instante, creyó que el pecho le explotaría por el cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en él.

Misha pasó por su lado, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, y se colocó en un lateral a poco más de un metro de Jensen, en un reclinatorio de madera que parecía tener más años que el cura. Vio que Jensen hizo lo mismo y la ceremonia dio comienzo. Esa parte del sermón era lo más aburrido del mundo. Siempre se lo había parecido, incluso en su propia boda. Él no creía mucho, pero por tradición sabía que tenía que pasar por ese ritual. Al mirar de reojo, observó que Jensen no paraba de mirarle. Con una sonrisa picarona, se rascó la oreja derecha con disimulo, pero con el brazo correcto para que Jensen lo viera. Al ver que el otro sonreía mientras intentaba disimular, le hizo ver que se acordaban del estúpido lenguaje secreto que habían creado en un momento de delirio y borrachera.

Jensen también se rascó la oreja derecha. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces, con un solo dedo. Eso significaba que quería abrazarle. Mucho. En ese momento era lo que más quería. No entendía por qué tenían que haber puesto los reclinatorios tan alejados el uno del otro.

Misha respondió a Jensen con un dedo en la frente. Eso era que estaba pensando cosas guarras de él. Iba a seguir, con los gestos y decirle que quería besarle y otra cosa mucho más fuerte, pero se dio cuenta de que el cura había dejado de hablar y lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Misha paró con lo que estaba haciendo y asintió, dando a entender que se portaría bien. Miró de reojo a Jensen y lo vio intentando por todos los medios ocultar la risa.

Pudieron contenerse el resto de la ceremonia hasta que llegó el momento de intercambiar los votos. Misha se alzó primero, esperó a que Jensen lo imitara y le tomó las manos. Ya no se reía, porque ese momento era el único importante de la ceremonia y quería estar muy concentrado.

—Yo te acepto a ti, Jensen, en todo lo que el futuro me tenga deparado, sea esto bueno, o malo. —En teoría, con decir eso era más que suficiente, pero las palabras le nacieron solas y tenía que decirlas—. Llevando estos colores hoy, hago público mi compromiso con mi nueva posición. Ahora, somos uno, los Ackles y los Collins, somos una nueva familia, a la que prometo proteger y cuidar hasta el último día de mi vida.

Los vítores se alzaron y retumbaron en toda la iglesia. Jensen no podía estar más complacido y orgulloso de Misha en ese momento. Había temido que se hubiera reído de él, de sus colores, de su clan, pero no había sido así, y eso lo significaba todo para él.

—Yo también me comprometo con mi nueva familia —comenzó, porque también necesitaba expresarse—, para protegerla, amarla y cuidarla hasta mi muerte. Con esta unión, ambos clanes hemos creado una familia enorme y, a partir de ahora, vamos a estar juntos para siempre. —Luego miró a Misha sin poder ocultar lo que sentía—. Por supuesto, también te acepto a ti, Misha, en todo lo que nos depare el futuro, bueno o malo. Sea lo que sea, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Todos aplaudieron y Misha lo miró, emocionado. Habían hablado de un millón de cosas; de las tierras, los cultivos, los aldeanos, los campesinos más viejos que no podían ya producir nada, los aliados comunes... pero no habían hablado de si vivirían juntos y en dónde. Porque ahora que lo conocía, no quería dejarle marchar tan a la ligera, pero entendía que Jensen, al igual que él, tuviera un castillo y un reino por el que mirar. Aunque ahora todo fuera compartido, la casa de cada uno era su casa, y eso era muy complicado de cambiar.

—Queda dicho, entonces. Yo os declaro marido, y marido. —El cura se dirigió a Misha, ahora con cara de buenos amigos y le guiñó y ojo—. Ahora puedes besarle.

Misha contuvo una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Jensen. Sin dudar, se acercó a él y fue directo a por sus labios. Cuando sintió que Jensen lo besaba de igual modo, se perdió entre sus brazos.

La celebración por una boda solía durar tres o cuatros días. Hasta que el cuerpo aguantase. Y más esta, que era tan importante y tan esperada. Jensen no recordaba haberse sentado a la mesa en ningún momento, primero porque todo el mundo empezó a felicitarles. Todos quería hablar con ellos, cantarles, entregarles regalos, desearles buena suerte, y él solo solo deseaba tener a Misha entre sus brazos.

Pudo arrastrarle con él a una sala contigua mucho rato más tarde, cansado ya de tanta fiesta. Pegó la espalda a la pared y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Cuando lo envolvió con sus brazos, comenzó a besarle con todas las ganas contenidas que tenía.

Misha lo abrazo y se dejó besar, necesitado también de sus labios. Bajó un brazo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y llevó la mano hacia la entrepierna de Jensen. Allí encontró que su esposo tenía mucho que ofrecerle.

—¿Todo esto es para mí? —preguntó, abarcando gran parte de la erección por encima del kilt.

—De principio a fin. —Jensen respondió entre sus labios, deseoso de que siguiera adelante. Cuando vio que le levantaba el tartán para meter la mano por debajo, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Misha iba a quitarle el kilt de un manotazo. Bastaba con tirarle de una esquina para traerse el paño en la mano, pero no le dio tiempo porque de pronto la puerta se abrió y ellos dos volvieron la cabeza, sobresaltados.

Sin darse cuenta de que la sala ya estaba ocupada, dos chicas entraron corriendo, una detrás de la otra. Sin mirar nada más, una arrinconó a la otra contra la pared y comenzó a besarla. Solo entonces, una de las chicas giró la cabeza y se percató de la presencia de ellos y avisó a la otra. Durante un par de segundos, los cuatro se miraron, estáticos, casi sin parpadear, hasta que la chica que había acorralado a la otra, imitó a Misha; alcanzó el borde de la larga falda de la otra y deslizó el brazo por debajo, hasta que encontró su objetivo. En apenas pocos segundos, la chica que estaba apoyada en la pared, comenzó a jadear.

—Somos influencers. —Jensen miró a Misha, pero luego tuvo que volver la mirada de nuevo hacia las chicas, cuando la que estaba en la pared había comenzado a gemir en voz alta mientras parecía alcanzar su clímax.

—¿Nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones? —Misha no esperó respuesta y tiró de él para salir de allí.

Jensen no quería que Misha apartara la mano de donde la tenía, pero debía de admitir que encontrar otro sitio con un poco más de privacidad no era mala idea.

Llegaron a trompicones a la habitación de Misha. En cuanto entraron, Jensen lo aplastó contra la pared y le levantó las piernas para que le rodeara las caderas. Tenerlo así, a su merced, era maravilloso.

—Quiero follarte, Misha. —Y deslizó las manos por sus muslos para llegar a sus nalgas, donde ya sabía que no había ropa interior. Ninguno de los dos la llevaba.

—Yo también quiero follarte, Jensen. —Misha lo miró, porque al oírle, Jensen había parado de meterle mano.

—Pues tenemos un problema.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa.

—No tiene porqué. ¿Y si te follo y luego me follas tú a mí?

—Al revés.

—¿Por qué al revés?

—Porque sí.

Misha levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio vamos a discutir por ver quién folla a quién primero? Ya no tenemos diez años y estamos tirando piedras al lago.

Eso le recordó a Jensen en todas las perrerías que ese adorable angelito que le abrazaba las caderas con las piernas le había hecho a lo largo de su infancia.

—Solo por lo mal que te comportaste conmigo cuando éramos niños, merezco follarte dos años seguidos.

Misha puso los ojos en blanco. No se podía creer que hubieran parado lo que estaban haciendo para pelearse.

—Vamos, no seas dramático. Me gustabas y no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—¿Que yo te gustaba? Me pegaste el culo a una silla, una vez casi me envenenas con una seta que cogiste del bosque, me diste una pedrada en la cara, me tiraste del caballo, quemaste mi ropa, le echaste lejía a mi champú ¡ah! y me untaste cera caliente en las piernas.

—No tenías vellos. No sufriste tanto.

Ahora que miraba hacia atrás, Jensen solo podía ver a dos niños que lo pasaron bien y que una vez siendo mayores, se distanciaron por no saber decir lo que sentían. No quería que eso volviera a sucederles de nuevo.

—Misha. —Se había puesto serio porque eso era muy importante para él—. Prométeme que, si necesitas algo que yo no sepa darte o no me haya dado cuenta, quiero que tengas la suficiente confianza en mí como para decírmelo. ¿De acuerdo? —Al ver que Misha asentía, asintió el también—. No quiero que nos peleemos de nuevo ni que dudemos el uno del otro. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí.

—Nada de pedradas, entonces. Ni setas raras.

Misha se rio.

—Si no te la mereces por otra cosa, claro.

Con eso a Jensen le valía. Volvió a espachurrarle contra la pared y se acercó mucho, mucho, a sus labios.

—¿Por dónde lo habíamos dejado?

—Me estabas diciendo que querías que te follara.

Jensen sonrió. Lo tenía demasiado cerca. Esos ojos azules lo miraban fijos. Dios, era tan perfecto, tan... increíble. ¿Cómo diablos iba a negarle nada?

—De acuerdo. Pero luego te vas a enterar.

Eso le valía a Misha. Se deslizó por su cuerpo para poner los pies en el suelo y tiró de él para llevarle a la cama. Tumbarle sobre el colchón fue fácil y muy placentero. Jensen era una bestia enorme, fuerte, con una mirada penetrante y peligrosa, y no sabía muy bien cómo, había logrado apaciguar a ese monstruo. Al menos por el momento.

Se tumbó de rodillas a su lado sobre la cama. Mientras lo besaba, estiró un brazo que llegó hasta su kilt y coló la mano por debajo. Encontrar la erección de Jensen fue muy sencillo y Misha se sorprendió al descubrir que no le cabía en la mano. Sin poderlo evitar, gruñó complacido sobre los labios de ese hombre tan increíble. Levantó un lado del kilt para dejar libre la zona que donde quería recrearse. Dejó de morderle los labios y bajó sin perder tiempo ahí donde estaba deseando.

Jensen era un tío grande en más de un aspecto. Y su polla también lo era. Misha, deseoso por probarla, fue a por ella. Abarcarla era complicado, pero él siempre había sido un hombre de retos. En el último momento se acordó del bote de lubricante que llevaba en una de sus maletas. Miró sobre el borde de la cama y alargó uno de los brazos para rebuscar en un bolsillo lateral. Cuando lo encontró, se echó un chorro generoso en la mano y volvió a lo que iba a hacer. Sin esperar más, se lo deslizó en la boca.

Jensen jadeó cuando sintió esa placentera sensación abarcarle toda la erección. Tras haber cerrado los ojos unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos para fijarse en Misha, en cómo lo rodeaba con esos carnosos labios alrededor de su grueso tronco. Ver cómo se deslizaba arriba y abajo, ver cómo desaparecía su miembro en su boca era hipnótico y podía quedarse así toda la vida bajo esa sublime sensación. Tan embelesado estaba que no se había percatado de que un par de dedos de Misha habían ido serpenteando entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su entrada, donde había comenzado a acariciarle para ir ejerciendo poco a poco más presión. Algo abrumado por la sensación, alcanzó el botecito de lubricante que había quedado por fortuna cerca de su mano, se embadurnó los dedos y fue a por el borde del kilt de Misha, que levantó de un solo movimiento rápido con el brazo para dejarle la tela levantada sobre los lumbares, parte de la espalda y todo el trasero descubierto. Solo lo veía de perfil, pero era una visión maravillosa. Avanzó con los dedos, directo a invadir esa prohibida y tan placentera zona entre sus nalgas. Cuando la encontró, la rodeó varias veces, mojándola con los dedos, para luego incursionar con uno de ellos.

Misha se contrajo por la sensación y la rudeza de Jensen, aunque no le molestó, sino todo lo contrario. Él tenía otra técnica de jugar más despacio. Muestra de ello era la forma en que había entrado en él; despacio, midiendo milímetro a milímetro la incursión del dedo. Ahora, sintiéndose más osado gracias a Jensen, introdujo otro. Al oírle jadear, fue más atrevido y profundizó la mamada, cosa que parecía casi imposible.

—Mish...a —Jensen tembló por la combinación de ambas acciones. A eso tenía que unirle los dos dedos que había introducido en Misha, y le daban directamente en ese pequeño botón que le hacía jadear sobre la polla.

Dándose por aludido, Misha extrajo sus dedos y gateó hasta ponerse entre sus piernas. Jensen había dejado resbalar sus dedos hasta sacarlos de él conforme se alejaba y fue un escalofrío que le hizo detenerse un segundo y respirar. Estaba muy excitado y tenía que controlarse un poco porque ni siquiera había entrado en él. Cuando se afianzó entre sus piernas, se guio hacia su entrada y, de un solo movimiento, se adentró en su cuerpo.

Ambos gimieron por la sensación y, durante un segundo, permanecieron en un limbo en el que el mundo se había detenido y no importaba nada más que ellos dos. Hasta que Misha comenzó a mover las caderas. Jensen lo había abrazado para pegarle a su cuerpo y besarle.

Se movían al compás, ondeantes, jadeantes, necesitados el uno del otro. Se devoraban la boca, pronunciando palabras que se perdían entre sus labios.

Jensen, con las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Misha y los brazos rodeando su cuerpo, lo atraía hacia él pidiéndole el máximo. Tenía que controlarse porque sino no tendría oportunidad de hundirse y follarle hasta que se corriera gritando su nombre. Misha se le adelantó y se contrajo, le mordió el cuello y jadeó más acelerado, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo hasta que el orgasmo lo poseyó. Tenerle temblando entre sus brazos fue maravilloso. Ese calor templado en su trasero lo avivó, y le apretó más con las piernas, hasta que supo que Misha no podía darle más.

Sin darle ninguna tregua para recuperarse, Jensen se levantó de la cama y lo arrastró con él. Cuando se puso en pie sintió que de su trasero goteó una pequeña hilera cálida que se perdió por la cara interna de su muslo. Seguramente acabó absorbido por la tela de su kilt.

Caminó hacia la primera silla que encontró y se sentó con las piernas estiradas. Luego atrajo a Misha hacia él. De un simple movimiento de dedos, le abrió el tartán y este cayó ante sus ojos, para dejarle desnudo de cintura para abajo. Luego se remangó su propio kilt para mostrarle a Misha, aunque lo supiera ya, lo que tenía para darle.

Con ayuda de Jensen, Misha, se sentó a caballito sobre sus caderas y fue bajando poco a poco. Jensen había colocado las manos sobre sus nalgas y, con delicadeza, las separaba, más que preparado para entrar en él. Despacio, y controlando la presión, Misha fue empalándose solo. Al sentir cómo sus músculos se dilataban para amoldarse a Jensen le cortó la respiración. Tenía los pies bien anclados en el suelo y, con cuidado, iba bajando.

Jensen tenía los dientes apretados, porque esa sensación que parecía sucederse a cámara lenta lo estaba matando. Estiró el cuello hacia delante y tiró de uno de los cordoncillos de la pechera de Misha. La fina tela que formaba una V sobre su pecho, se abrió todo lo máximo que dio el cordón, hasta que un lateral del enorme cuello cayó sobre uno de sus hombros para dejarlo al descubierto. Acto seguido hundió la cabeza en esa sensual clavícula, y lo lamió. La piel de Misha olía a sexo, promesas y placer. Con cada pasada de su lengua sobre el cuello, lo sentía estremecerse y eso le hizo gruñir, porque todo lo que estaba sintiendo ese hombre fuera de la manera que fuera, era más que placentero y era gracias a él.

Se separó un poco y miró al suelo a su lado. Misha sostenía gran parte de su peso. Así no iba a tenerlo a su merced en la vida. Entonces movió las piernas que, hasta ahora, había mantenido estiradas. Con una maldad nacida de alguna parte oculta de él, comenzó a afianzar los pies, haciendo que los de Misha se fueran despegando del suelo poco a poco porque con la altura que estaba adquiriendo, le iba costando llegar sin estirarse. Hasta que llegó a un punto en que, ni de puntillas llegó y quedó totalmente a merced de Jensen.

La pérdida de equilibrio provocó que ese enorme falo se deslizara descarado por su cuerpo, todo lo que pudo gracias a la lubricación que Jensen le había proporcionado antes.

Gimieron a la vez, extasiados por la sensación, pero solo Misha apretó los dientes.

—Eres un hijo de puta.

Jensen sudaba, loco por moverse dentro de él. Agachó la cabeza entre los dos cuerpos y vio que la polla de Misha ya estaba de nuevo erecta y dispuesta. Con una expresión de victoria en la cara, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Puede, pero a ti te gusta. —Le agarró los brazos para que los pasara por encima de sus hombros—. Sujétate, porque no pienso parar a partir de ahora.

Misha no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada porque la sensación de tener a Jensen entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo lo superaba. Solo pudo rodearle con los brazos y cabalgarle para ajustarse al ritmo que había tomado.

—Jen... Jen... Por favor.

Jensen lo escuchaba jadear y cada gemido iba directo a su polla. Salía de su cuerpo para volver a adentrarse con estocadas fuertes y rotundas. Le recorría las nalgas con sus enormes manos y llegaba a las caderas, donde lo sujetaba para a veces detenerle para que no se moviera durante varios segundos. Él levantaba las caderas y se hundía en su cuerpo, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que lo soltaba y volvían a bailar juntos esa antigua danza primigenia.

—Jensen...No.

Jensen lo miró porque no lo entendió. Misha tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, perdido en esa espiral de placer. Miró entre ellos, dispuesto a agarrar la polla de Misha y ayudarle a terminar, porque eso era lo que parecía que necesitaba, pero no hizo falta porque Misha ya se estaba corriendo. El glande, brillante y mojado, rezumaba pequeñas gotas que salpicaban por doquier debido al movimiento de ambos cuerpos.

Todo eso era superior a él, que ya había aguantado bastante. Terminó por agarrar la erección de Misha que tembló más aún, y con el otro brazo lo rodeó a la par que le capturaba los labios. Entonces comenzó a correrse dentro de él, gruñendo enfurecido, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera entregarle todo lo que era a ese hombre en el que acababa de confiar su cuerpo y su alma para toda su vida.

Jensen tomó conciencia de su cuerpo no supo cuánto tiempo más tarde. Solo supo que abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos azules, brillantes, mirándole.

—Me has matado —susurró, porque no era capaz de que le saliera la voz con más volumen.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba extremadamente cansado, pero saciado y feliz. Aprovechó que ya llegaba a poner los pies en el suelo, para apoyarlos y levantarse. Conforme lo fue haciendo, un reguero de semen resbaló por su trasero y por sus muslos, manchando a Jensen de paso.

—Necesito una ducha. —Estiró el brazo una vez a su lado para levantarle de la silla para que lo acompañara.

Jensen le aceptó la mano y se levantó, pero tiró de él y lo arrastró consigo a la cama. Se quitó el kilt, que a esas alturas estaba arrugado y manchado a partes iguales, y lo dejó a un lado. Se despojó de todo y ayudó a Misha que se quedara igual de desnudo que él. Entonces lo tumbó con él a su lado de la cama y tiró de la sábana hacia arriba.

Cuando Misha vio que Jensen se acomodaba a su lado y se abrazaba a él, levantó las cejas.

—Jensen. Necesitamos una ducha.

Jensen asintió medio dormido.

—Lo sé, pero quiero dormir. Ya nos ducharemos luego. Total, cuando me despierte voy a volver a ensuciarte. Te estoy ahorrando una ducha.

Misha sonrió. Visto así... se relajó a su lado y se durmió, contento de que al fin tantos años de enfrentamiento hubieran acabado con un buen matrimonio y una increíble luna de miel. No podía esperar para ver qué más le tenía guardado Jensen, porque ese hombre había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas y el mejor marido de todos.

FIN


End file.
